This Analytical core will be to provide essential mass spectrometry (MS) and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) measurements in support of all Projects and other Cores of the Botanical Center. These measurements will include routine analytical studies as well as the development of new analytical methods to support evolving research within the Center. Analytical Core personnel will provide expertise for the design and interpretation of analytical measurements for all Cores and Projects within the Center. During the first 10 years of the Botanical Center, the analytical measurements withing this core were based on mass spectrometry and have included high resolution accurate mass measurements, liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS), tandem mass spectrometry (MS-MS), LC-MS-MS, and pulsed ultrafiltration LC-MS (a technique invented in this laboratory for rapidly identifying ligands to pharmacological targets). In addition to providing these mass spectrometry-based analytical techniques, the analytical capabilities of this core will be expanded to include routine proton and carbon 13 ID and 2D NMR and high field NMR using 600, 800 and 900 MHz instruments. Therefore, this core will be able to provide a more complete range of analytical measurements. Several analytical assays have been developed in the projects during the previous funding period, and this core will provide these new assays as services to all Projects and Cores during the next funding period. Examples of some measurements that will be provided include high resolution 1D and 2D NMR, high resolution accurate mass LC-MS measurements for the determination of elemental compositions, MS-MS fragmentation pattern studies in support of structure elucidation in Project 1, Project 3, Core B, and Core C, and ultrafiltration-LC-MS screening assays. As needed, new MS and NMR methods will be developed and implemented for the detection, characterization and quantitative analysis of botanical natural products and their metabolites in botanical extracts and biological fiuids. In summary, this core will provide MS and NMR measurements and analytical expertise to enhance the productivity of all Projects and Cores in the Center.